


In For A Puppy, In For The Pound

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: Boyfriends, Keith, Shiro, and Lance decide to give each other Christmas presents.Maybe they should have coordinated a little more.





	In For A Puppy, In For The Pound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubustyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/gifts).



> Merry Belated Christmas, Kitty!!!

The Chocolate Lab stared into Lance’s ocean eyes with its own warm brown ones from behind the glass of the SPCA truck. They should never have come to it in the first place. There was no way that they would leave without an addition to their family or the heartbreak of leaving the truck behind.

They had somehow still ended up here, Lance pulling on both his boyfriends’ hands to pull them closer. A little Yorkie, shaking in the cold with an amputated front leg had grabbed Shiro’s attention, while a Great Dane puppy playing in the snow in his own cage beside the truck had captured Keith’s.

Reluctantly, Lance pulled himself away from the puppy who followed him with his eyes as he went and stood next to Shiro, threading their arms together. He laid his head on Shiro’s shoulder as they looked at the rest of the dogs together.

“This was a mistake, you know,” Shiro said, his eyes now drifting to Keith, who was jumping up and down with the Great Dane, roughly petting the big dog.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “How many of them do you think we’re going to adopt?”

Shiro scoffed. “The plan was none of them, Lance.” He used his prosthetic, which had been covered with a glove to avoid stares from others, to ruffle Lance’s hair playfully.

“That was a plan.” Lance agreed, looking up into the older man’s eyes. “And then we got here.” They nuzzled closer together for warmth with the snow starting to fall around the two of them. “And then we saw all of the hopeless little puppies in the cages.”

Keith’s laughter pulled them from their shared moment. “Guys!” He exclaimed, somehow he had made his way into the cage, and the puppy had its massive paws on his shoulders. “Look at this little guy!”

They both smiled as they walked arm in arm towards Keith, their breath fogging the air as they exhaled. “Only you would call that beast a ‘little guy,’ babe,” Lance said as he rubbed his hands together and popped the collar of his coat up to cover his ears.

“Don’t call him a _beast_.” Keith scolded his boyfriend. “Just look at how shiny his fur is. He is clearly a beauty.” He laughed again as the Dane licked his face. “He’s giving me kisses! You two need to up your game.” He added seriously while the other two had scrunched up their faces.

One of the assistants arrived with a smile on her caramel face which was encompassed by dark brown curls. “Are you three thinking of adopting anyone today?” She asked cheerfully.

“Not today, no,” Shiro answered with a smile. “We were just looking.”

The smile on her face faded the slightest bit. “I’m sorry to hear that. Remember, if you see someone you like, you should adopt them quickly, especially at events such as this. Any of them could be gone in a matter of minutes.”

Keith nodded his head sadly, and the puppy, sensing the damper on his mood, dropped his paws off of him and walked in a small circle, whining quietly. “Sorry, buddy,” he sighed, patting his head, and scratching him behind the ears. “Maybe someone else will give you a home, yeah?”

He stepped over the cage, stumbling slightly in the snow until he collided with his boyfriends who laughed teasingly. They walked away, casting glances backward at the truck before it was out of their view. It wasn’t like they didn’t want a dog; they had talked about it before coming here, and they had agreed that they could adopt one, but they wanted to do research on it before they made their final decision.

The three of them walked around the festival before going their separate ways for lunch, agreeing to meet back where they were once they had their food. Keith was the first one back with nachos and only had to wait a few more minutes for Lance joined him with a plate of chili fries.

Together, they sat at a picnic table idly snacking on each other’s food before they were joined by Shiro who was carrying a plate of nachos.

He laughed as he looked at the two of them. “Didn’t I say ‘split for _lunch_ ’?” He sat down next to them but not before chiding them further. “What about either of those constitutes a balanced meal?”

“What about _that_ constitutes a balanced meal?” Lance mocked him happily and nodded towards Shiro’s food. “That’s just grease with some lettuce slapped on top.”

“Excuse you!” Shiro grabbed at his chest in faux offense. “Don’t forget about the sour cream!” He took a bite, the grease sliding disgustingly down his chin, which he immediately sapped with a napkin. “And the grease.” He added while glaring down at his plate.

The three of them laughed through the rest of their lunch until it was time to leave.

\---

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro called from the from the open front door, his keys swinging in his hand. “Can you hold down the fort until Lance gets back? I need to pick up a present for you two.”

Something clattered in the kitchen as Keith rooted around for something distractedly. “Okay, don’t be too long though, because I also need to pick something up.” The door closed with a bang because they had a few windows open despite the outside chill of Christmas time weather. Keith liked it cold, having grown up in the desert where it could freeze when the sun went down, but he always made sure to close the windows when Lance was on his way home.

He left the bacon in the pan as he went to close them, listening to the fat pop in the pan. Lance liked his bacon chewy, so Keith made sure to take a few pieces out before the rest of them were nice and crispy, just the way Shiro and Keith liked them.

He hummed to himself as he opened the fridge and pushed the chilling pancake batter to the side, looking for toppings. It might have been four thirty in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, but they had traditions to uphold. A breakfast for dinner the night before Christmas. Shiro made the eggs, Keith made the bacon, and Lance made the pancakes because he excelled in pancake art and always made the funniest designs.

The door opened and slammed shut, signaling Lance’s arrival, but he didn’t immediately come into the kitchen, instead going deeper into the house, to the guest room that was currently empty. Keith noted the large box with a smile; it turns out that they all had secrets this holiday season.

He looked out the window to where his motorcycle was parked and bit his lip; there was no way that the box was going to fit on the seat, even strapped down. “Hey, sweetheart?” Keith called, laughing at how Lance jumped in mild surprise.

Quick to recover, Lance sauntered his way over to his boyfriend and snuck his arms around the other’s waist and under his shirt. “Yeah, babe?” He hummed into Keith’s neck as he looked over his shoulder and inhaled deeply before scrunching his nose in dissatisfaction. “The bacon’s burned again.”

“I pulled out the raw pieces for you.” Keith smiled as he pulled up a paper towel and revealed the bacon that he had pulled from the pan earlier. He slapped Lance’s thieving fingers away before he could steal a piece. “Not until dinner.”

Lance’s arms tightened around Keith’s waist before he pulled the other off of his feet. “We’ll see about that,” he remarked before spinning the two of them around and putting himself at point-blank range to get a slice of bacon. He dropped Keith to the floor as soon as he was successful, and he pranced away with his prize, jumping up on the counter a few paces away.

“Jerk,” Keith muttered under his breath while smiling as Lance shoved the entire piece in his mouth and promptly burned himself.

“Augh! Why didn’t you tell me it was hot!?” He asked while fanning his mouth comically.

Keith just stared at the pieces of bacon he had pulled, which still had fat bubbling from the heat on their surface. “I didn’t think you needed to be told.” He shrugged as he flipped the bacon still in the pan.

“What were you going to ask me earlier?” Lance asked as he licked his fingers and swung his feet.

“Oh, I was going to ask you if I could borrow your car. I need to pick up a present for you two, and it’s not going to fit on the back of my bike.”

Lance hummed with a finger still in his mouth. “Alright, but under one condition.” He held the same finger up into the air. “I get one more piece of bacon before you leave.”

Keith glared at Lance before sighing and lifting the paper towel up enough for him to nab a piece. “Don’t burn yourself on this one, okay, sweetheart?”

He stuck his tongue out before popping the new piece in his mouth and pretending to fan his mouth once more. Keith only shrugged and muttered something along the lines of ‘I told you so’ under his breath.

The bacon was just getting to its perfect crispy stage, so he counted to ten before pulling it from the pan and placing it on a different paper towel so that neither was ‘contaminated’ by the other.

He pressed a quick kiss into Lance’s cheek while stealing his keys from Lance’s back pocket. “I’m gonna go, hold down the fort for me, and don’t eat all of the bacon before dinner, yeah?” He grabbed his thin jacket off of the peg and rushed outside into the snow, letting the cold air blow into the house briefly before he let the door slam shut behind him.

It was a few more minutes before the door opened and slammed closed behind Shiro. He disappeared around the corner, and Lance shouted a warning. “Not the guest room!” Lance caught sight of a startlingly large box in Shiro’s arms as his boyfriend vanished into their shared room.

He pulled the pancake batter from the fridge where it had been resting overnight, and he pulled the griddle from under the counter. Christmas music started playing from the stereo behind them as Shiro buried his chin deep into Lance’s neck, the unshaved scruff tickling him until they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

His phone dinged in his pocket with a text from Keith saying that he was on his way home. He glanced at the text before twisting in Shiro’s grip so that he could lay his head on the taller man’s chest. They both hummed contentedly, feeling the vibrations reverberate throughout their bodies. “We need to warn Keith to find another hiding spot for his present because both of the bedrooms are in use.” Lance sighed against Shiro.

They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music slowly. “You should get started on the pancakes,” Shiro said before threading their fingers together. His head dipping down to press his lips softly to Lance’s.

“Yeah, I should.” Lance agreed, chasing after Shiro when he pulled away, but making no other movement.

They stayed like that until the door opened and closed for the last time, signaling Keith’s arrival home. “Use the bathroom, babe,” Shiro called, his eyes closed. “Lance and I have claimed both the bedrooms for our presents.”

“Got it,” Keith said before ducking into the bathroom, but not before a small, high-pitched sound came from the box he was carrying. “Shhhhhhhh.” He scolded, hoping that he was out of range for his boyfriends to hear.

Nothing escaped Shiro’s ears though, and his swaying instantly stopped as he raised his head to look at the partially closed bathroom door. “Did…” He trailed off before starting again. “Did you just shush your present?”

There was a pregnant pause before a cautious, “No,” came from the room. The sound only spurred more noises, that sounded suspiciously like barking, from the seemingly inanimate box. “Not at all.”

Lance started laughing. “Oh my god, Keith, please tell me you didn’t get a dog.”

Keith appeared from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t get a dog.” He said dutifully, despite the fact that there was definitely playful barking now coming from the room followed by whining. He bit his bottom lip, a flush spreading over his cheeks. “I got a puppy?” He tried questioningly.

They all laughed together before the unmistakable sound of a yip sounded from one of the bedrooms. Lance instantly stopped laughing as everyone turned to look at the guest room’s door.

“I have a confession?” Lance tried before he winced at the rapid yipping. “I also did not get a dog?”

Shiro stepped away from the two of them before placing his head in his hands. “Please tell me,” he started, ignoring the barking from both rooms. “That we did not _all_ get dogs for each other for Christmas.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, including -miraculously- the dogs before they all dissolved into laughter.

“Well, then we better let them meet each other!” Lance said, dragging Shiro behind him and pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. He opened the door to the guest room and knelt to the ground, intercepting the small dog that ran into his arms.

Keith tried to open the door slowly, but the chocolate lab pushed its way into the rest of the house, running around and smelling everything that he could stick his nose into. Lance gasped, and the Yorkie in his hands burst free yipping playfully while it ran around the house, play bowing with the lab.

Shiro opened the door, and the Great Dane from the SPCA truck burst through past him, almost knocking him over in its eagerness. It made a b-line for the other dogs, smelling them as well as everything else in the general vicinity.

Despite its handicap, the little Yorkie was bounding around with the other two as they ran around the house. Lance glanced to Shiro with a smirk on his lips. “So _you’re_ the one who got the Great Dane. I went back right after I got my food, and they said that he had already been adopted, and they were holding him. I got the little Yorkie that you looked at instead, because he looked like he really needed a home.”

The Dane came running to Keith, knocking him off of his feet, and licking his face enthusiastically, and before ten seconds were up, he was absolutely covered in slobber. That still didn’t stop him from laughing. The lab came next with the little Yorkie on his tail, and he ran up to Lance, who had knelt down again to intercept the puppy.

The Yorkie bounced up on Shiro’s leg, leaning with its front paw on him before he leaned down to pick the little dog up off of the ground, holding the tiny thing in his muscled arms. He chuckled as the dog licked his face before observing his own brand of chaos and wondering how they were going to train each new addition to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it doesn't make up for being sort of burned by your exchange, but I hope it's somewhat better now?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
